


No matter how many birthdays passed, I will love you.

by Menjelmalangit



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Confessions, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menjelmalangit/pseuds/Menjelmalangit
Summary: This is the due birthday message for my beloved, craviminhee.Selamat ulang tahun Minie, dek Asa. Minghao maupun Langit menyayangi kamu, selalu dan seterusnya.Nama itu penting, namun jika nama-nama itu merujuk pada satu hal yang sama, maka hal itulah yang terpenting.
Relationships: Minghao / Minhee
Kudos: 1





	No matter how many birthdays passed, I will love you.

Sayang, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-19. Are you happy that you can say that you're an adult now? Hahshs. But you're still my baby alias my kesayangan, anyway. And you are still a baby in literal sense— though you are matured and so wise.

You've been through a lot, and I'm so, so proud of you for making it this far, to this point of life, and where we can meet each other as well. Kamu tuh udah sampai sejauh ini, dan itu juga merupakan suatu pencapaian kan? Dan aku juga berharap kalau apa yang kamu mau dan kamu usahain bakal tercapai juga! Karna kamu emang berusaha keras buat itu, and seeing that is nice, you know? And they said, with big power you also need a good rest to maintain that, and I will always be here to provide you the comfort and rest whenever you want to. Dan aku juga mau menghabiskan waktu sama kamu selama yang kita berdua bisa dan mau. Kita kan bakal bersama terus, lebih dari yang waktu bisa berikan. Yes.. Aku bakal akuin kalau aku sedikit kesal sama waktu, tapi selama hati sama pikiranku masih jadi milik kamu, dan hati kamu masih milik aku, aku senang. Apakah hati kamu masih milik aku? 

This might seemed like something I say repeatedly, and I hope you won't get bored of it.. But I love you, I really do. Aku sayang kamu, dan itu adalah adanya, bagaimana pun situasinya. Dulu.. Kita pernah bicarain tentang love language, kan? And if I'm not mistaken, we do have a similar love language yang paling sering kita pakai, waktu kebersamaan. Makanya saat sibuk pun, kamu masih nyempetin buat ngobrol sama aku kan? Karna kamu juga mau ngobrol sama aku kan? Aku juga ngerasa gitu. Aku ngerasa selalu pengen ngobrol berdua sama kamu. Sejujurnya aku juga ngerasa berada dalam keheningan yang nyaman sama kamu, tapi ketika kita ngobrol tuh, rasanya jadi makin seru, dan aku juga suka dengerin kamu cerita, dan cerita sama kamu. Aku selalu nyaman sama kamu, asal sama kamu. I hope you can feel the same comfort as me. Please tell me more of what things makes you comfortable and what's not? 🥺 Because how you perceived things and how you feel about it matters too, and I want to know more. Aku juga ngerasa paling nyaman.. Ketika dipeluk kamu, atau meluk kamu, tapi kita juga ngga bisa pelukan tiap saat juga kan, kalau gitu aku peluk guling aja sampai bisa peluk kamu.

Ah, I rambled a lot ahhshs. Please excuse me. Rasanya ketika kayak gini, aku emang cuma ngulang apa yang ada ngga sih? Although, everyday is a new day with you, and new flowers are blooming always, but we do have a thing that always happened repeatedly, falling in love with each other and always being with each other. Aku sebenernya bukan tipe yang suka dengan rutinitas, but you are a big part of my day that I would never want to miss out. Karna pengaruh kamu ke aku juga sebesar itu, and you are a good influence in my life. I hope you will continue to be yourself, because you are an interesting and amazing person, and I love you how you are. Ps. I fall in love with you a bit more for every story you told me. 

Okay, pokoknya, aku harap hari-hari kedepannya bakal jadi lebih baik lagi buat kamu, buat aku, buat kita. Semoga kita berdua bisa cepat ketemu, semoga kita bisa cepat saling peluk. Semoga kita berdua selalu bisa bersama, dan saling bantu satu sama lain. Semoga kita bisa bertahan lebih dari yang kita izinkan. Once again, happy birthday, sayang. Semoga tahun-tahun kedepannya semakin diberikan rejeki buat kamu, amin. Semangat terus, sayangku! Aku sayang kamu. 


End file.
